Trainer Token
Trainer Tokens are a form of virtual currency available on the Pokémon.com website and in the Pokémon Trading Card Game Online. They are received as rewards, with no means of purchasing them with real currency. Once earned, Trainer Tokens may be used to purchase virtual items (typically outfits) for the user's . Users Trainer avatars are utilized on Pokémon.com, in the Pokémon Trading Card Game Online, and on the Pokémon Trading Card Game forums. In the Pokémon Trading Card Game Online, Trainer Tokens may also be used to purchases virtual copies of 5-card s, , and various Gameplay items in the in-game . Trainer Tokens earned in one location are subsequently available on the other location, though both Pokémon.com and the Pokémon Trading Card Game Online have different idiosyncrasies about updating a user's Trainer Token total in the other location. Daily Maximums On the Pokémon.com website, users have a 15 Trainer Token weekly limit. The week starts at 4:00 AM (Coordinated Universal Time or Greenwich Mean Time) each Saturday. There is a separate daily limit to the number of Trainer Tokens that Pokémon Trading Card Game Online players may earn in a single day, regardless of how or where they are earned in a 24 hour period. It is a high enough total value that it should not be an encumbrance to most players. If it should potentially be a problem, the Pokémon Trading Card Game Online will provide users with a warning that they are getting close.TCGO Trainer Token Maximum Warning, 2.26 Patch Notes | February 4, 2015 There is no warning about the weekly Pokémon.com limit. Pokémon.com Pokémon Trainer Club account In order to earn Trainer Tokens, Pokémon.com website visitors must create an account. This Pokémon Trainer Club User name and Password are also used with the Pokémon Trading Card Game Online. Updating Total Trainer Tokens User Trainer Token total is updated the first time the user logs in and every time a new page is loaded or reloaded. It is not necessarily updated immediately upon receiving new Trainer Tokens either on Pokémon.com or in the Pokémon Trading Card Game Online. Earning Trainer Tokens Trainer Tokens are earned in one of five ways: 1.) Creating a account and logging into Pokémon.com for the first time, 2.) logging into Pokémon.com daily, 3.) reading , 4.) earning , and 5.) successfully playing . # Creating a account and logging into Pokémon.com for the first time provides the player with X Trainer Tokens. # Daily logging into Pokémon.com provides a bonus of 12 Trainer Tokens after 12:00 AM (Coordinated Universal Time/Greenwich Mean Time). This 12 Trainer Token reward may alternatively be granted by logging into the Pokémon Trading Card Game Online, whichever location is logged into first. # Opening news articles that are categorized as " " on Pokémon.com typically but not always earn a single Trainer Token per article. While not all articles on the website earn Trainer Tokens, reading the same article on other official, will earn the user separate Trainer Tokens. Currently, full website portals are only available for France, Germany, the United Kingdom, and the United States. # Earning a new also earns the user 6 Trainer Tokens. # Successfully playing earn 1, 3, or 5 Trainer Tokens depending on the specific game and whether the user has successfully played the game for the first time or successfully reached a higher success threshold on subsequent attempts. Each individual game defines what is a successful attempt differently, which are explained on Pokémon.com online games. Using Trainer Tokens Trainer Tokens may be spent on various items, typically clothing items, for a user's Pokémon.com . The cost ranges from 5 to 100 Trainer Tokens depending on the item, with 50 to 100 being the most typical range for individual items in a set. clothing items available for purchase at Pokémon.com are typically not available for purchase in the Pokémon Trading Card Game Online. Items added in one are not always immediately available in the other. The Trainer avatar on Pokémon.com will adopts changes made in the Pokémon Trading Card Game Online the next time that user logs back in to the Pokémon.com, and visa versa. Pokémon Trading Card Game Online Pokémon Trainer Club account In order to earn Trainer Tokens, a Pokémon Trading Card Game Online player must create an account. This may be performed directly on the log-in screen within the game itself. Alternately, an account may be created on the Pokémon.com website. This Pokémon Trainer Club User name and Password are the same for both. Updating Total Trainer Tokens The Pokémon Trading Card Game Online updates the player's Trainer Token total as soon as the player logs in and as more Trainer Tokens are earned in the game. If players concurrently earn new Trainer Tokens on the Pokémon.com website, the new Trainer Tokens earned on the website will not be reflected in the Pokémon Trading Card Game Online until one of the two above in-game conditions apply. Earning Trainer Tokens There are five ways to earning Trainer Tokens in the Pokémon Trading Card Game Online: # By successfully beating computer-controlled Trainer characters using Theme decks in the (1, 3, or 10 Trainer Tokens); # By successfully completing "Random Battle" matches in with the first each day earning an 11 Trainer Token plus 1, 3 or 5 additional Trainer Tokens for all matches; # By earning a spin on the at the end of and matches (1 to 50 Trainer Tokens), # By earning at the end of a , and # By completing a (25 to 55 Trainer Tokens). Using Trainer Tokens Trainer Tokens may be used in the in-game to purchase non-tradable 5-card s (95 Trainer Tokens) and (500 Trainer Tokens) both from expansions of the game, as well as other types of special card packages, items, and Gameplay items (prices vary). clothing items available for purchase in the Pokémon Trading Card Game Online are not typically available for purchase on Pokémon.com. Items added in one are not always immediately available in the other. The Trainer avatar in the Pokémon Trading Card Game Online adopts changes made by a player on Pokémon.com the next time that player logs back in to the game, and visa versa. * NOTE: 5-card Booster packs are unique to the Pokémon Trading Card Game Online. They contain at least 3 Common (Common), 1 Uncommon (Uncommon), and the chance for 1 Rare (Rare) cards from a given expansion. Most Booster packs typically contain 10 cards and have a higher percentage of common cards in them, including those received as rewards in the Pokémon Trading Card Game Online and redeemed with Redemption codes in the in-game Shop. * NOTE: 5-card Booster packs were discontinued with the update to client version 2.34. All trade-locked 5-card Booster packs were converted to 10-card Booster packs. 5-card booster packs bought with Gems are still in the game, but are unobtainable by any means, making Theme a desirable collector's item. External Links * Pokémon.com Official Website * Pokémon Trading Card Game Online * Online games section on Pokémon.com References Category:Pokémon meta Category:Pokémon Trading Card Game Online Category:Games